


[mob洛骑] 他也曾见过太阳

by WolfyChan



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: Multi, 洛斯里克骑士, 洛骑
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyChan/pseuds/WolfyChan
Summary: *mob洛斯里克骑士的暗示*是别人的点梗
Relationships: Other/Lothric Knight
Kudos: 9





	[mob洛骑] 他也曾见过太阳

他也曾见过太阳

洛斯里克，那断壁残垣的城，独属于它的丧钟早已敲响。不仅仅是洛斯里克城，这个世界都要迎来终结。原初的火焰苟延残喘，在黑暗中挣扎着、沸腾着、爆发出最后一丝光亮。

在这样的世界里追逐太阳是愚蠢的吗？洛斯里克骑士不知道。他死了太多次，连肉都在盔甲里腐烂。他快死到没意识了——他已经记不得自己的名字，甚至记不得自己为了什么日复一日、年复一年地在断壁残垣中徘徊。洛斯里克骑士是一具行尸走肉，上了发条的不存在的骑士。

在他逐渐腐烂的脑壳里，他隐隐约约能够想起，他们曾经也是个英勇善战的骑士。盔甲光鲜，剑尖缝里，兄弟们在他的身边，杀戮怪物获得的血是军营里的美酒，映着太阳光芒的徽章是他们的奖赏。远古的神祗庇护着洛斯里克城，温柔的女神为他们带来阳光的滋润，无名的战神给予他们无限的勇气。

如今呢？他记不清了。曾经有一把长枪刺穿他的胸膛，而那把长枪来自自己最过于信赖的手足。他也曾呕出过鲜血，像人类一样地低吟着倒在地上，任凭那些发了疯的红眼骑士们蹂躏。他们之中发疯的人有许多，有的会红了眼，有的会长了毛，化身为泥巴一样的怪物。红眼的那些只是磕磕绊绊说不出话，在沉默中把他当做敌军，撕开他的甲胄，把他心脏上的肉用剑尖像搅面粉一样地捣烂，再把他的脑袋踩在地上，正义地用他们已经破板不堪的剑鞘用力敲打，继而残酷地虐杀他。那些变形成巨大怪兽的家伙就不一样了——它们失去了人类的形态，只会毫无理由地把他当做泄欲的物品来使用。来自它们的虐杀不仅仅是屠戮敌军那么简单，它们在无意识中爆发，用泥巴一样的、时而柔软时而坚硬的海绵探入洛斯里克骑士的每一处，试图从他身体里每个入口里灌入来自它们的污泥。每当这个时候，洛斯里克骑士就连挣扎都困难。且不说他的手脚都为那些污泥所困，他的口、他的后部、他的眼睛、他的耳朵，无一处不被这些邪恶的污泥灌满。他想要大吼出声，却让更多的泥巴探入他的嘴中，让他干呕不止；他想要扭动身体挣脱，那东西却将他抓得更紧，以至于他全身的血管爆裂，红色的披风为鲜血染黑。有些更倒霉的时候，他会活生生地被包在污泥之中，整个儿地被消化掉。这种消化过程是漫长的，他总要等上快一天的时间，才能因为彻底死亡而飘散成灰，继而重新构成残破不堪的形态。而在被消化的时候，洛斯里克骑士总能听到声音——那些污泥中的嚷嚷、哭喊、绝望与不幸的声音，那些哀叹世界终结的声音。

他有过兄弟吗，他有过人生吗？他是否也和王城里的舞娘一样，头戴光鲜亮丽的旧王城遗物，在无用的惨叫与挣扎中，在一次又一次的玩弄与覆灭中，沦为逐渐变异的怪物们的玩物呢？当他的记忆全部丧失，他放在胸口处的、此生最珍惜的太阳徽章也会被污泥玷污么？ 

洛斯里克骑士不知道，他双眼发红，眼泪从空洞的眼窝中流出来，凝结成漆黑的肉块。太阳曾经眷顾过他锐利的剑，余火曾点燃他的袍子，但此刻那些火苗移至了他的双眼——他逐渐发了狂。无数次的死亡与被玩弄过后，他的肉已经烂在了盔甲里。他身上的洞穴早已不能称之为洞穴，他的眼窝是空的，嘴只剩下了骨头，手臂颤抖拿不起剑，只能在洛斯里克城的角落里沉默地跪着。很快，他的意识也会被那些污泥所吞没了。为了维持理智，他早已干涸成骨片的双手紧紧抓着太阳徽章，那洛斯里克城曾经荣耀的证明。

所以当有人将他彻底地杀死，像他第一次受死时那样，把长柄的武器插入他空空如也的心脏中时，洛斯里克骑士终于松了手。他手里紧紧握着的那枚生锈了的、闪着金光的徽章叮叮咚咚地掉在染了血的石板路上，他的披风不再燃着火苗——那些余火，也紧随着他的生命随风而逝了。

于是那一天，洛斯里克城在古龙的火焰中燃烧。天空暗红如陈旧的裹尸布，太阳像颗被蛀空了的苹果。洛斯里克骑士的尸体歪曲成可笑的形状，他的盔甲被人偷走，露出他可悲的腐尸一般的身体。那副残留的尸体被人踢来踢去，无人知晓他也曾见过太阳。

FIN


End file.
